


Possible Stories

by IWantToLearnToWrite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Niall-centric, future stories, possible stories, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWantToLearnToWrite/pseuds/IWantToLearnToWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list of possible stories for the future. My present stories are in the forms of a competitions. The ship that doesnt win gets their own story.</p><p>Includes excerpts, parts, ideas, and summaries of the stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give Me Love

Title: Give Me Love

 

 

Summary:

Inspired by Ed Sheeran’s song “Give Me Love” and its music video

 

Relationship after relationship, Niall Horan has been broken. Whether it be because of infidelity, fraudulence, or incompatibility; he has always been at the receiving end of the pain. It was all too much and he took his life with the words ‘the goddess of love screws us all’ as his last. The goddess of love resented his statement and resurrected him, not as a human but, as a cupid. If he thought he could do a better job then he should. But Niall didn’t do a better job. He used his new found abilities to exact revenge onto his former lovers and wreak havoc on the world that broke him.

 

Louis Tomlinson, a British detective, was the last person to see the blonde alive and one of those who confirmed his suicide. That is why he came to such a shock when he saw the boy roaming the streets of London. It was a surprise for both of them because Louis was the only one capable of seeing and touching him. The Brit knew it was Niall causing all this trouble. Could he stop him? Could he show him that there is so much more to love than just heartbreak?

 

Or the one where Louis is a cop trying to stop a rampaging cupid named Niall. 

 

 

Genre: Thriller/Paranormal/Romance  
Smut Level: Average  
Angst Level: Full on  
Fluff level: Close to none  
Romance Level: Minimal (but the scenes are intense)  
Violence Level: Average  
Chapters: 10-15  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: Graphic Depictions of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con  
Relationships: Niall and Perrie/Liam/Harry/Demi/Josh/Zayn; Niall and Louis (focus)


	2. No One is Where They Should be

Title: No One is Where They Should be

 

Summary:

Set in one of the largest maximum security prisons, the turmoil begins when the new batch of inmates come. A tough and bulky man with arrowheads tattooed on his forearm has his eyes set on a frail blonde and his lanky curly cellmate, thinking they would be the target of sexual predators due to their young age and weak forms and would be in need of protection. To his surprise the blonde could hold his own by creating a bloody spectacle of his oppressors. He isn’t who he seems. In fact, none of them are. As time passes, it becomes clear that they each have a motive and it all clashes when the secrets are revealed.

Or the one where they are all in jail but none of them are what they appear to be.

 

Genre: Thriller/Action/Mystery  
Smut Level: Above Average (Multiple Sex Scenes)  
Angst Level: Above Average  
Fluff level: Close to none  
Romance Level: Minimal (but scenes are intense)  
Violence Level: High (multiple deaths)  
Chapters: 10-15  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: Graphic Depictions of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Mentions of Underage Sex and Prostitution  
Relationships: Niall and Liam (focus), Niall and Harry


	3. I Wish I Could Only Pretend

Title: I Wish I Could Only Pretend

 

Summary:

The members of One Direction are growing up. Unfortunately for them, the band is gradually losing popularity. When you rely on the love of teen fans to support your career, you eventually fade out as they age. Their management made a plan to shift their target audience from the ephemeral kids to ever-supporting adults by making a short film that tackles the important issues of today’s abuse; bullying, celebrity maltreatment, racism, and homophobia.

Or the one where Niall and Harry have to make a believable performance that they are, indeed, a gay couple for a film that could save their careers.

 

Genre: Romance/Comedy  
Smut Level: Average  
Angst Level: Above Average  
Fluff level: Above Average  
Romance Level: Above Average  
Violence Level: Close to None  
Chapters: 2 parts with no more than 10 chapters each  
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: None  
Relationships: Niall and Harry


	4. A Scene from “Wish I Could Only Pretend”

A Scene from “Wish I Could Only Pretend”

 

 

FADE IN:

 

 

INT. HOTEL ROOM IN – DAY

 

NIALL and HARRY sit, shoulder to shoulder, on the edge of one of the two beds in the room they are temporarily staying at.

 

HARRY

(With a defeated tone)

Do you really find the idea to be that revolting?

 

Niall faces him, mouth agape; clear traces of confusion and shock on his face.  

 

NIALL

I never said anything like that! I only said t’s kinda weird.

 

HARRY

Either way, the idea of us being together is impossible for you.

 

Harry has yet to shift his attention from the wall ahead. There is silence that followed his statement. Niall looks at Harry with longing. His gaze travels down to the brunette’s hand rested on his lap.

 

NIALL

I didn’t say that either.

 

Niall extends his reach for Harry’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

 

NIALL(CONT’D)

It’s just that I’ve never been with a bloke before. I don’t know how.

 

Harry smiles at Niall. With eyes fixed on the blonde, he raises the Irishman’s hand a kisses it.

 

HARRY

Then I’ll teach you.

 

NIALL

I don’t know how the fans will react. What if they abandon us?

 

Harry leans in and kisses Niall’s forearm.

 

HARRY

Then I’ll take care of you.

 

NIALL

(His voice is ragged and barely above a whisper)

What about the boys? My parents? What if they hate me?

 

Harry kneels the leg closest to Niall on the bed. With their locked hands, he takes Niall closer and kisses his collarbone.

 

HARRY

Then I’ll love you more than they ever could.

 

NIALL

I’m so scared Harry. What if I can’t do this? What if I hurt you?

 

Fear and worry are etched on Niall’s features; a single tear flows down. Harry kisses it, ridding the liquid from his cheeks.

 

HARRY

Then I’ll forgive you.

 

NIALL

What if we lose everything when we come out? Nothing

will be the same if we’re together. What then?

 

There are continuous tears being released from his reddening eyes. Harry quickly repays it with soft kisses.

 

HARRY

Then I’ll have you and that’s all that matters.

 

Niall breaks into short breathes and sobs. Harry, with his free hand, pulls Niall closer to his chest by giving him a hug around the lower neck.

 

NIALL

(stuttering between breathes)

It’s not fair. It’s not fair. Why can’t we just love? Why do

people have to judge? Why can’t we just be together?

 

HARRY

I don’t know, love. I’m sorry, don’t know.

 

Harry cradles the crying boy, moving back and forth slowly. He kisses Niall on his hair then whispers sweet words that are inaudible to the audience.

 

The camera view slowly backs out, giving full view to the two. Niall’s weeping is the only sound heard.

 

FADE TO BLACK.

 

 

 

END SCENE


	5. Bad Romance

Title: Bad Romance

 

 

Summary:

There was a time when everyone in One Direction had a girlfriend save for Niall; even Harry had Taylor Swift. The Irishman felt lonely without the company of his best mates and tried to find a lover too – the choice was a famous singer named Demi Lovato – but she turned out to be just a friend in the end. She became one of his confidants though and he spent most of his days in her house. He spent too much time there, in fact, because he discovers her deepest secret. Demi Lovato is a witch.

 

Niall begged Demi to help him with his love problems but she refuses, saying that “magic is dangerous when used on the human heart”. Niall ignores her warnings and digs through her private stash of tonics. He finds a potion that is suppose to make him the ‘Master of Love’ and drinks it desperately; not knowing it is blood of a demon of carnal desire. It turns him into an unearthly being that translates his need for friendship from his band mates into a lustful want that will stop at nothing to own them. It is a story that will disfigure their relationship and turn a dysfunctional camaraderie into a bad romance.

 

 

Or the one where Niall has succubus like powers and tries to turn all his band mates into his sex slaves. The boys, on the other hand, must resist the irresistible blonde and find a way to return him to normality before they fall under his spell and become nothing more than pets, functioning only to please their master.

 

The chapter titles would be based on the lyrics of Bad Romance by Lady Gaga

 

 

Genre: PWP/Dark Comedy/Supernatural  
Smut Level: Full On  
Angst Level: Average  
Fluff level: Average  
Romance Level: Average  
Violence Level: Minimal, no blood  
Chapters: less than 10 but may be 2 to 3 parts if asked for  
Rating: Explicit  
Warnings: Rape/Non-con/Dubcon(done by Bottom Niall/ Succubus Niall), Self-Lubrication, Witchcraft, Demon Possession  
Relationships: Liam Payne/Danielle Peazer, Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Taylor Swift, Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik, Niall Horan/ Demi Lovato – Friendship, Niall/The rest of One Direction  
Conditions: If Owning a Fourth of a Whole is discontinued, this will take its place. This is very low on plot and would be more of a practise for me in writing so quality may be severely low.


	6. You and I

Title: You and I

Summary:  
There was a time when everyone in One Direction had a girlfriend save for Niall; even Harry had Taylor Swift. The Irishman felt lonely without the company of his best mates and tried to find a lover too – the choice was a famous singer named Demi Lovato – but she turned out to be just a friend in the end. She became one of his confidants though and he spent most of his days in her house. He spent too much time there, in fact, because he discovers her deepest secret. Demi Lovato is a witch.   
Niall begged Demi to help him with his love problems but she refuses, saying that “magic is dangerous when used on the human heart”. Niall ignores her warnings and digs through her private stash of tonics. He finds a potion that is suppose to ‘revitalize his youthful spirit’ and drinks it desperately; thinking that it would make him the ultimate charming bachelor. It is actually water gathered from the legendary Fountain of Youth. The liquid not only fails his wishes but also turns him into a child. Liam, being the responsible one, takes charge of Niall’s needs.  He does everything he can to care for Niall and, in the process, brings out emotions that have not been known before. Everything becomes complicated because even though Liam is in a committed relationship, the pretty blue-eyed boy has captured his heart in ways he never expected.

Or the one where Niall turns into a four year old boy with lapses of his adult consciousness, making it difficult for the band to pinpoint the source of their problems. Liam takes care of Niall for the duration of his child form  
The chapter titles would be based on the lyrics of You and I by Lady Gaga

 

Genre: Comedy/Supernatural/Drama  
Smut Level: Below Average (there will be no child sex involved in this one and smut will appear on the near end chapters)   
Angst Level: Average  
Fluff level: Above Average  
Romance Level: Average   
Violence Level: Close to none   
Chapters: less than 10   
Rating: Mature  
Warnings: Graphic Depictions of Sex  
Relationships: Liam Payne/Danielle Peazer, Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Taylor Swift, Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik, Niall Horan/ Demi Lovato – Friendship, Niall/Liam


	7. G. U. Y.

Title: G. U. Y.

Summary:  
There was a time when everyone in One Direction had a girlfriend save for Niall; even Harry had Taylor Swift. The Irishman felt lonely without the company of his best mates and tried to find a lover too – the choice was a famous singer named Demi Lovato – but she turned out to be just a friend in the end. She became one of his confidants though and he spent most of his days in her house. He spent too much time there, in fact, because he discovers her deepest secret. Demi Lovato is a witch.   
Niall begged Demi to help him with his love problems but she refuses, saying that “magic is dangerous when used on the human heart”. Niall ignores her warnings and digs through her private stash of tonics. He finds a potion that is suppose to give him ‘the body every woman would want’ and it does give it to him but with a ridiculous twist. Niall turned into the sexiest woman he has ever seen. He thinks he is absolutely stunning. Problem is, Harry does too. Can Harry keep it in his pants until Niall can be returned to a normal boy? Or will the weirdest love between an all male boy band arise?

Or the one where Niall drinks the essence of genie and gives his wish a twist. They have to find a way to return him before people find out and before Harry’s pants explode.  
The chapter titles would be based on the lyrics of G. U.Y. by Lady Gaga

 

Genre: Comedy/Supernatural/Drama  
Smut Level: Average   
Angst Level: Average  
Fluff level: Above Average  
Romance Level: Average   
Violence Level: Close to none   
Chapters: less than 10  
Rating: Explicit   
Warnings: Graphic Depictions of Sex  
Relationships: Liam Payne/Danielle Peazer, Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Taylor Swift, Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik, Niall Horan/ Demi Lovato – Friendship, Niall/Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and which one should i pursue.


End file.
